bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaemon Kurosaki
Kaemon Kurosaki (黒幸替え紋 Kurosaki Kaemon) is the former Captain of an as of yet unconfirmed Division of the Soul Society. He was well acquainted with Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, considerably more friendly with the former due to their shared liking of sake. He was killed sometime after retiring from the Gotei 13, though his retirement itself was written off as "death", due to the lack of any actual retirement for Shinigami, but brought back to life by the Jiriki Hongan. He is father to Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki and Akiko Ichimaru, as well as husband to Asami Yau, and widower of Gikeko Kurosaki. Appearance Kaemon shares the pale skin that runs in his family, as well as a mop of dark hair that hangs over his face, tied in the back into a ponytail which he keeps draped over his shoulder. He is rather muscular, and extremely tall, going over six feet in height. Even after retiring from being a Shinigami, he still dons the traditional Shihakushō, and wears the Captain's haori draped over his shoulders, much like one would a cape. Personality Kaemon can be described as a battle-junkie. He loves to fight strong opponents, but will never kill without reason. He is also respectful to his superiors, even if they are of a younger age. But he has been described by Ahatake as "deadly and frightening", and this side is shown in serious battle, when he is intent on killing, he can strike fear into even the most hardened of hearts. Ahatake said he'd rather be struck down by the most powerful force on Earth than face his father when he is angry. History When it comes to Kaemon's past before the Human World, very little is widely known. He used to be a Captain of an unkown Division in the Gotei 13. Due to his friendship with Shunsui and Jūshirō, it is believed he was one of the first Captains. During his time as a Captain, he acquired Hollow powers, though it is unknown exactly how, and he never disclosed this to the Gotei 13. However, he eventually tired of the Gotei 13, but, as service was a "life or death" situation, he faked his own defeat and left for the Human World. During the later years of his stay, he encountered the Banished Kisuke Urahara, who created a Gigai for easier inhabitation, and Kaemon met and fell in love with Gikeko Kurosaki, a Hanyō whom he believed to be human at the time. They had a child, Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki, and Kaemon made it a point to try and train the boy as often as he could, while keeping their human guise. He would often take him on long training trips without his mother, and they would always return rather worse for wear than before. This treatment led Ahatake to favor his mother over Kaemon. At some point, Kaemon had an affair with Asami Yau, another defected Shinigami, and they also had a child, Akiko Ichimaru. Unable to stay with Akiko, Kaemon tasked Kisuke with watching over the girl in moderation. At some point after this, Kaemon was killed when Ahatake had entered his early teens. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Even by Captain-level standards, Kaemon has a disproportionately high amount of reiatsu. To those of a weak nature, Kaemon's very presence is overwhelming, however, he is capable of reigning this in, initially with difficulty, but the ease of controlling it came with the years. The assumption is that his level of reiatsu is at least twice that of the average Captain. When he first appeared, his reiatsu was noted as "oppressive". Hakuda Expert: Kaemon excels in hand-to-hand combat. While Ahatake was a child, this was one of the arts he trained the boy in. A notable depiction of his skill was when he stopped Arturo's blade, and then pushed him to the ground with no effort. Immense Strength: Enhanced Durability: Kaemon is capable of stopping the blade of Arturo Alberto, a powerful Arrancar, with his wrist, and show no signs of scarring at all. Shunpō Master: A running theme in his family, Kaemon is possessed of extreme speed. His skill is notable in that he was able to keep up with both Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku, high level Captains of the Soul Society. Master Swordsmanship: Kaemon is highly proficient in combat, despite his blade's short length. Due to the sword's length, he prefers to wield is one-handed, which, while it lessens the strength impacts would have, allows for quicker and more precise blade strikes. These are also Kaemon's prime method of attacking. When he was first revived, he was able to take on both Shunsui and Jūshirō in their Shikai forms with ease. Kidō Practioner: Kaemon's skill with Kidō is unknown, but he has shown to be capable of the translocation Kidō Sentan Hakuja, as well as a Sōkatsui without incantation. Zanpakutō Tentōkūshi (風刺コーアー, "Satirical Counter") is the name of Kaemon's Zanpakutō, which takes the form of a standard sized wakizashi with a black handle and and blood-red sheath. The guard has two curved extensions from its long sides, with a line going through both sides to give it an eye-like appearance. Kaemon explains that his Zanpakutō is one-of-a-kind, being the only Satirical-type Zanpakutō in all of existence. ::Mukei Hachō (精神的な波長, spiritual wavelength): By gathering spiritual energy in his blade, Kaemon can fire a massive wave of spirit energy in the form of a cresent fang. At the instant of the slash, Tentōkūshi absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. The Mukei Hachō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Kaemon has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. *'Shikai:' It is triggered by the command, "Enlighten him." (彼を啓発, kare o keihatsu); however, him can be replaced with her, it, or them, depending on the opponent Kaemon faces. Its appearance in Shikai doesn't change from its sealed state, with the exception of five red-colored spiritual barriers being formed around Kaemon person. :Shikai Special Abilities: Kaemon's Shikai is considered out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō, as it makes Kaemon untouchable until his opponent defeats his Zanpakutō. The barriers that are formed around Kaemon are formed, not out of spiritual energy, but out of pure reason. Because of this, it is considered on the same frequency as the Hōgyoku. These barriers break down any spiritual, physical, or mental attack instantly as they come into contact. The secret to destroying these barriers is to defeat his Zanpakutō's "tests", but because Kaemon never explains his powers, his opponent's find it impossible to defeat it. In reference to his Zanpakutō's unique type, the opponent must deal with the tests in their own way, as no two tests are the same for different opponents. Because it involves an opponent shifting their abilities and using their minds and bodies in ways in so many different ways, it is considered impossible to defeat Tentōkūshi. :*'Ikikōsa' (精神的な試験, spiritual exam): The first of the five tests, Kaemon's blade shatters into pieces as the pieces fade out of sight. The opponent is then attacked persistently by a wild torrent of flames, rainbow-colored in reference to his spiritual power. These flames are strong enough to melt concrete, and unique in the idea that they cannot be put out by water or natural means of putting out fire. Kaemon can control the movement of these flames with the hilt, and form unique shapes, sizes and methods to utilizing the flames. To pass Ikikōsa, an opponent(s) must understand how to defeat the flames without confronting them head-on. Kaemon explains that "fighting fire with fire will burn down everything", and so the first test teaches an opponent to overcome opposition without confrontation. :*'Yushikōsa' (推論試験, reasoning exam): The second of the five tests, the interior of his barrier is covered in a dense pool of energy, making it impossible to be seen by his opponents. As this occurs, a solid clone of Kaemon appears outside of the barrier to do battle with the opponent. When the opponent is able to defeat Kaemon, two more appear outside the barrier and continues the fight; the numbers double with every one defeated. This process continues without end, unless the opponent can figure out why this event continues to occur with every defeat. According to Kaemon, it is called the "reasoning exam" because it involves finding a way to defeat an opponent with their mind, not brute force. :*'Shinkōsa' (真理試験, truth exam): The third of the five tests, Kaemon forces his spiritual energy inside the opponent which ravages their mind and painfully forces out five black puffs of smoke from their head. These puffs take the forms of five demons that embody the negative traits of the victim. The powers shown by these demons vary depending on the traits they represent; one that embodies anger, will possess manipulation of fire and lightning; one who embodies coldness and loneliness, will have the power of complete hypnosis; and one with the embodiment of fear, will possess the power to absorb spiritual energy. It seems that Kaemon, from inside the barriers, can mentally control these five demons, despite their origins. Also, the demons share the same eyesight, leading up to Kaemon's eyesight, being the one who controls the five's actions and movements. Using this, Kaemon has the habit of considering himself "a God." Defeating the Shinkōsa is particularly difficult, in that it doesn't seem to have any ulterior motive other than forcing an opponent to confront their deepest faults. In that sense, it is actually the most straight-forward of the five exams, in that all that is needed is to defeat the five demons. :*'Ikyokōsa' (依存性試験, dependence exam): The fourth of the five tests, the barrier emits a wave of energy that affects all opponents within the range of his spiritual pressure. The Zanpakutō are let loose from their Masters, and all combine into one being with all their powers put together. Because they were not just manifested, like that of Muramasa, the users cannot even access Shikai or any of their abilities whatsoever. However, even if the Zanpakutō-combined being is defeated, it splits into the seperate spirits; if they are defeated, then they once more combine into a single entity. This process continues without stop, unless the opponent can learn to fight on their own, and not depending on their Zanpakutō. :*'Fijikarukōsa' (身体検査, physical exam): The fifth and final of the tests, Kaemon is down to one barrier and enters battle directly. Using the barrier as an ultimate defense, Kaemon can force massive bursts of spiritual energy from the barrier's exterior using his hands, legs or even blade as a means of aim. What's more, Kaemon seems to hold manipulation of space-time, in that he can teleport, barrier and all, as well as slow down time. It is explained that this is done by expanding and contracting reishi particles. Defeating this test is considered the most difficult, because it involves using one's unique abilities to overcome Kaemon's powers and effectively render him powerless. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Kaemon's Hollow mask strongly resembles a oni's mask, however, the mask has a large red "X" plastered on front from it's head to chin. Former Powers & Abilities Quotes *''"I would have thought, having been resurrected, that he would be gone. But I suppose those who plague us never truly leave."'' Trivia *Kaemon shares a similar training method to Genma Saotome from Ranma 1/2, as both frequently took their son away from his mother to train far away. The difference is Kaemon always brought the boy back. *His first shown Zanpakutō, "Taiyō-ken", was a "hybernation mode" of his actual Zanpakutō, "Tentōkushi". It took the form while his powers recovered. Category:Generation I